Transformers: Agent Harrison
by JasonTheGuardianDigger
Summary: AU of my friends story. agent Jason Harrison is a agent training for NEST. his partners are two transformers. The war had dealt a great blow to Jason's life. It had taken his family away. But now the deceptions have returned; and Jason can't afford to lose another family.
1. Chapter 1

I just need to say at first that this is an AU of another friends idea for a fanfic. They no longer post in it so I decided to give it a twist and I hope you enjoy all enjoy !

The recruit

New guy. That's all I am now. After Chicago , after witwicky, Yeager, and the living hell that was the war that took my entire family away: was NEST. The team that helped destroy the decepticons . The people who helped me after I watched my family die at the hands of a decepticon. How did they find me?

I was making a weapon.

My sword. The only cybertronian weapon created by man . How did I get the metal? From the dead corpse of the decepticon I mentioned earlier. Yeah my family were blacksmiths and welders so I have some skills

Well that's how it began.

Then came my partners.

And no these weren't your typical little buddies that would sit in a car and stake out any activities decepticon related .

My partners ARE the cars. And planes and motorcycles and ... You get the point

My partners are the big guns , the auto bots . The next generation : but they don't really trust me so I gave them personal human names : James and Akhita . They like em.

So this is my new life with Nest and the autobots.

I walked down the hallway towards the training room . Well I say walk; I was really going full sprint pushing through agents as i strapped my sword across my back . Ya know, crazy steel sword I made from a decepticon corpse.

Once I arrived I knew they had been there a while cause they had actually sat down. Sooooo they took up about three quarters of the room .

"It took us long enough Harrison ." James said. James was really shy but probably the toughest bot I ever saw . I mean he ripped ones head off ... With one hand... While impaling it with the other.

"Oh leave him alone he's fine. Last I checked he can't turn into a car and drive here " Akhita said sighing. She was just as tough as james but a lot sweeter towards humans . There were rumors that james and Akhita were originally humans who were a part of a nest project. But seeing as how they're my partners I can't reveal if that's true.

So anyway thats when we began training . James practiced long range as Akhita and I practiced speed by dodging his bullets. Yes a very weird but effective method.

That's when the wall exploded and my world changed forever. As I looked up I saw the face of Megatro

Sorry for the abrupt ending ! I promise to make more!


	2. Chapter 2

Hostage

Well the whole battle with Megatron didn't go very well. The sucker had trashed the whole base . And to make matters worse , he had captured an agent.

No it wasn't me in case you're wondering.

No he decided to hit me where it hurt. He took agent Hollie Howlett. The girl who I kinda maybe had a crush on. The girl who accepted who I was and what I had done. Yeah that decepticon I mentioned. I killed it. Very savagely. And she's the only one who understands .

So here I am. No backup. No partners. They were too hurt. So just me and my sword against a small army of decepticons to save a girl.

God is this sounded any more like a book I would ... Oh wait. This is a story.

Anyway, I didn't take EM all on at once. No, that would be suicide. I just took out the bigger ones cause they were the bigger problem. Pun intended. So finally I got to the room she was being held in and I opened it . As soon as that happened I had a shank at my throat. Then again, this was a friend and a fellow agent. Why did I expect ?

As soon as she saw it was me , she dropped the shank and whispered "Harrison? J-Jason?" Then she hugged me.

And her hugs... Well imagine if Optimus prime tried to hug you.

While in truck mode.

on steroids.

That's how hard her hugs are.

I felt something squishy against my chest then as soon as I realized how much of a dumbass I am and my face lit up so red that Optimus would've been jealous.

So I hugged her back and then stood up ,"we need to go before Megatron finds us. And that means now " I grabbed her hand and led her out.

We didn't get very far before the alarm went off.

So I led her out and called for an emergency pickup. I forced her to go into the woods and wait for pickup as i unsheathed my sword and faced the decepticons

I would like to say that I killed every one of them , but I'm not a liar.

I managed to kill about ten out of thirty seven before I got hit by a cannon. And as I flew through the air , I saw hollie look up and cover her mouth to hide a scream when she saw me. I saw the helicopter land and to cars pull up. I realized that was james and Akhita as they transformed and fought back . But that's all I saw. Cause as soon as I hit the ground , the world faded to black.

Thanks for the awesome reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Purgatory.

Nothing.

Cold.

Blackness.

A numb feeling all throughout my body.

I guess I died huh... Well this sucks.

I wonder who will get my sword.

What James and Akhita will think.

I never even got to tell Hollie how I feel.

Then there was a light. And a figure.

A robot with pipes sticking out of his back and a blue and red flame color scheme.

I was in the presence of Optimus prime.

He looked at me with a grim expression "Young Harrison. You have died in a noble way of protecting your friends. This is the way that most primes wish they could die. "

"Really? Cause it looked like I got blown up and started doing cartwheels into a nosedive then I died " I said sighing sadly .

If Optimus could chuckle I'm pretty sure he was at that moment "my dear warrior, you have great honor in what you have done. You never surrender and have always fought for what's right in your own way . You remind me of a certain hot headed yellow ally I once knew. What happened to him I have no clue. "

"And you will not die here today. I will give you a gift . I will give you the matrix of leadership" Optimus had said as he touched my chest.

That's when things got weird. A new heat that I had never discovered was now in my body. My body began to glow as Optimus began to fade.

...

...

...

That's when I woke up in the infirmary at NEST.

I sat up and moaned cause my back was sore as hell.

"JASON!"

That was all the warning I got before hollie gave yet another signature steroid jacked Optimus in truck mode tackle hug.

She buried her face in my chest and I realized I was in a hospital gown.

Then the squishy feeling. Pressed into my abdomen just below her face.

God , I just died. Why tease me?

Then I wondered who the hell undressed me and put me in a hospital gown.

Then I prayed to God that it opened up in the back instead of the front.

She looked up with tears in her eyes "I... I th-thought... I thought you were dead!" I looked at her and sighed "I thought you knew me better hollie ! " I said joking "since when would a GIGA cannon take Jason Harrison out?"

She chuckled for a moment then sat on the bed next to me . She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. Her eyes were a soft brown that I wanted to stare at all day. Then she closed her eyes , leaned in , tilted her head and kissed me.

And it ... Was wow.

I closed my eyes and kissed back as the world melted and all there was left was her lips against mine.

She pulled away and I realized she was blushing as she looked up at me, "I'm glad you're safe. And thank you for saving me. "

I didn't want to embarrass myself so I nodded seeing as how I was so ... Wow... That I couldn't talk.

That's when Akhita and James looked in through the window and Akhita yelled my name. That alerted the rest of the compound to me being awake

I got back pats, high fives , and congrats from pretty much everyone. And that was the beginning of my new life as the agent.


	4. Chapter 4

Return

So now my life is pretty great but normal.

There's been no activity from decepticons after my rescue mission. Well a little but nothing major.

I was in the training room when Hollie walked in to have target practice. After she kissed me ... Well it was awkward. We aren't going out but I really really really really really want us to.

"Oh hey Jason. So how's it going?" Hollie asks as she picked up her pistol. I smiled at her and replied " oh pretty well I mean I'm a little bored"

That's when the wall blew up.

And starscream marched through

"You killed my brothers boy! Now die!" He screamed as he fired a rocket at me .

Now I don't know about you , but a rocket getting shot at me will turn me from agent to spiderman in two seconds. I jumped out of the way of the missile and tuck and rolled. I looked up and was too late to stop the falling rock.

I was pinned. Starscream was getting closer and closer. Then the Sparks happened. Hollie was shooting at him.

Then he reared back and sent her flying with a back hand.

She wasn't moving.

I didn't think she was breathing .

That's when I blacked out.

When I woke up , I wasn't pinned under the rock. I was standing ontop of something hard and metal . I looked down and was looking into starscream's face. It was torn and disfigured. Then I realized I had ripped his arm off.

With my bare hands.

Hollie was in the corner of the room looking at me in sheer horror. I ... I didn't know what happened at the time.

So I ran. I ran so long my legs began to burn. The alarms of the facility faded away along with my normal life.

Well it was never normal.

But now... I don't even have a place to call home.


	5. Chapter 5

I had been living on my own for some time now. Hollie's horrified face joins Starscream's disfigured body, along with my family, joins my nightmares. I even forgot my sword back at the base after i ran. they were probably trying to recreate another like it. Good luck with that.

So there I was , at the edge of chicago, the house that was destroyed beyond repair. The house i grew up in. I had too many memories in this house, but i had to come back, no matter what i did.

i recognized the car without even turning around . "You should come back Jason. no one thinks youre a bad person" Akhita said as she pulled up. i heard the noise she made when she transformed and figured she was going into robot mode. i sighed and replied" they may not think im bad, but they all know Im a monster..." that was when i felt something press against me from behind.

i looked behind me and there was a girl there. she was just a little bit smaller than me, with light brown hair with a blue streak running through . I kinda freaked , but then she said something that had answered my curiosity since day one." it's me jason, Akhita."

Oh... My... God... so they actually did it.

then i realized something else when i saw her face : her cheeks were slightly red. Holy crap she was blushing!

" Jason... There's more than meets the eye in our worlds... yours , and mine." She kissed me on the cheek like you would a sister kissing a brother and changed into a car and drove away. Okay, that was a new one. I stood among the ruins confused when the decepticon showed up. it had its barrel aimed directly at my head when i heard a radio tune and a random voice say " Surprise Mother fu-" thats when a second one had dropped kicked the decepticon sending him flying. All I saw at first was a flash of yellow and black. then i looked up and saw the face of Bumblebee.

He tossed something at my feet and i realized he had brought my sword with him when he saved me. More and more decepticons led by soundwave had surrounded us.

I was terrified. but this was my home and it always will be. i stood as i unsheathed my sword and bumble bee sung through his radio" Wont! back! Down!"

the battle had lasted i don't know how long . all i know was that the end was savage . i was blown off my feet( again) and bumble took a cannon blast through the chest. as i lied ontop of him losing consciousness. NEST arrived with backup. how come nest always arrives as im blacking out...

I woke up and there were two guys looking at me on either side of the bed. One was taller with auburn hair and blue eyes and the smaller was blonde with fierce green eyes. I sat up groggily " Wh-Who are you two?" the taller one sighed and looked me directly in the eye as he explained " think about it Harrison, Akhita already showed you the truth" and that was when it hit me and i screamed " JAMES?! AND BEE?!"

They both nodded as the door flew open and Hollie comitted a head dive onto the bed, followed by a kiss. and im being honest, her kisses made getting blown up worth it.

bee looked at James as he said " welcome home jason."

OC COMPETITION! ANSWER THE QUESTION CORRECTLY AND I WILL INCLUDE YOUR CHARACTER IN ONE OF MY FANFICS! just send me the bio of your character along with the answer and i will let you know if you win.

Who combined with megatron to form galvatron in Gen. one? send me the answer with your bio.


	6. Chapter 6

Agent Harrison

It's been almost a year since I found out the truth about Akhita and James. I thought I knew everything about my life with NEST. I was dead wrong.

It all started when I was called into the office of agent Magnus. Don't know why, but she goes by Kirsty. She is the lead officer in the research and development department. In other words, she makes all the fun toys our agents use. So I was called in her office for unknown reasons.

"Come in Jason, have a seat" she said as she gestured toward a chair. The office had tons of blueprints and schematics for different gadgets. So I sat down and wondered why exactly I was in here. The only gadget I use is my sword and I made that myself. It's not that I didn't trust the gadgets, they were expertly made. I just don't use them.

"I bet your wondering why I called you here Jason. The truth is, you have had some… complications and I can explain why." Kirsty said as she seemed to look into me with her piercing gaze. I kinda freaked when I realized she knew about my blackouts. Yes, I said blackouts as in more than one. After that fight with starscream, the blackouts kept coming more frequently. Still, I wondered why she knew about how they were happening.

Kirsty seemed to read my mind as she sighed, "Jason, when you were still a baby. Your heart was failing. Your mother had my current job at the time. And it was at this time that transformium was being discovered." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kirsty was about as old as me, the youngest research officer ever. So she wasn't there. Why did she know and not me?

"And at the time, they didn't know that the robots still were in control. So they injected you with the transformium. And the robot has started taking root in your system." She said as she turned her back to me. I was so shocked, I couldn't say anything but this: "W-well then what robot?! What robot is trying to take over my body?!" What happened next, destroyed everything I had ever believed to be true. Because what she said next was ,"I'm so sorry Jason… The…The robot inside you is …The fallen."

Sorry for the cliff hanger guys but im in school


	7. contest result

Hey guys! the contest is over and the winner is James! his account is ohhaimspidey so go check out some of his cool fanfics! but seeing as how hes already in it i will post another question and see who wins!

In the movie age of extinction, what robot was trying to capture optimus as a trophy?


End file.
